


Puppet Master

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, BAMF Caroline Forbes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: I don't need a hero, I need a husband.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 22





	Puppet Master

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

“Klaus, you need to get your head off your ass for once in your life!! I can handle myself, I can fight my own battles, all I need is some support. I don’t need a hero, I need a husband!” Caroline screamed, trying to make him understand how she was feeling.

“Caroline, love, I was just trying to help y-”

“Don’t you dare!” she stabbed his chest with her finger, “I am not helpless little Caroline anymore, and I don’t need you to act like the _‘Alpha Male’_ protector with me. If you ever pull this kind of thing on me again, I will bring you hell. Do you understand me, Klaus Mikaelson?”

Sighing, Klaus gently grabbed her hand, “I understand sweetheart.” kissing her knuckles he continued, “I truly do, but next time I might do the same thing. When it comes to you, it’s quite hard to control myself. If I can’t be your hero when you need me, then when can I?”

Leaning her forehead on his she ranted, “Stop trying to be cute, you’re just being a conniving little fuc-”

Klaus stopped her rambling by kissing her cute nose. Hugging her tight in his strong arms, conceded, “Perhaps, but you knew that when you married me. Now it’s just a matter of time to see who’ll break first.”

“Pfft, keep dreaming loverboy, I _will_ make you change.” Caroline said, face hidden in his shoulder.

“Of course you will, my little puppet master.” he chortled, leaving one last kiss upon her head.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
